


Habit

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, Soulmates, a birthday gift for my muse and soulmate, all the fluff that I can write, but let's be honest it's not enough, english is h a r d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: Days ago, he noticed a small habit that she had, lying down her head on his chest, like it was the most comfortable place in the world.The reason he didn't find out until that night.





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if i had a wish (i'd wish for more of this)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429035) by [Bronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/pseuds/Bronte). 



> Sorry I'm so late, but life is being a bitch now and I was busy as hell  
> ANYWAY
> 
> Happy birthday, minha querida! <3 I hope you enjoy this little thing inspired by your lovely and incredible fic! if i had a wish (i'd wish for more of this) is my favorite one and I can't get enough of the amazing universe you created :)

“Are you sleeping?”

At the top of the tower, the question broke the comfortable silence between the couple that was hugging under warm blankets. Adrien moved, turning so he could give a kiss in his soulmate’s head.

“No. No yet.” he said, playing with his lady’s hair. She sighed, her head still in his chest.

Adrien noticed this habit in the last few days. How she liked to rest her head in his chest when they were resting together and how her expression softened, as if she was in peace. 

“I was wondering if you and Nathalie could have dinner with us tomorrow? My parents want to see you.”

“Of course.” he smiled, giving her one more kiss, but this time in her forehead. He loves all of this. Kissing her, touching her, having her by his side. Marinette was his soulmate and sincerely, he couldn’t ask for someone better.

“I’ll text you with the details tomorrow, ok?”

He made a noise agreeing and closed his eyes, playing with her hair again. The night couldn’t be better. The two of them, alone, on the top of the Eiffel Tower, after eating a delicious meal made by her and chatting until they fell asleep.

“Can I ask something?” he broke the silence.

“Yes?”

“Is my chest comfortable?”

She laughed loudly, sitting and looking at him like he was crazy.

“This is, literally, the dumbest question you ever asked me and you’ve already asked me if I read ladynoir fics!”

“Hey, fanfics are incredible and a good reading. If you give them a chance…”

“Chaton!” she laughed again and Adrien rolled his eyes, sitting up to give her a peck. “Answering your question, yes, your chest is very comfortable. Why?”

“Because I’ve noticed that whenever you have an opportunity, you rest your head on my chest. When you hug me or when we’re lying together, I mean. I’m not complaining, but I’m just curious to know why?”

Her expression has changed. The fun has disappeared and a tiny panic grew in her eyes as her cheeks flushed. She looked away, like she wasn’t capable of looking in his eyes again, like she used to be.

“My lady?” he approached her.

“I never thought you would notice.”

“So I’m right! And there is a reason for it. And how wouldn’t I notice? You get all happy and melted, like I am the most important thing in your life…” he smirked.

“Well, the kitty is now thinking that he’s so important!” She rolled her eyes, trying to escape from his hands that were trying to bring her back to him.

“Come on, princess! Are you really going to tell me that I’m not the most important thing in your life?” he cupped her face, stealing a quick kiss.

She looked at him, all serious and Adrien stopped laughing. Her eyes was looking at him with so much intensity, like she wasn’t there at the same as she was, like he would disappear in any moment, like…

“You are.”

“What?”

“You are. The most important thing in my life, I mean. You’re my soulmate and without you I can’t feel complete. The reason that I like to rest my head in your chest is… it’s going to sound so weird and silly, but… it’s just… that I saw you dying, Adrien.” she mumbled. “You were dead in my arms.”

“Marinette…” his voice was so low.

“No, listen.” She cupped his face, kissing the tip of his nose. Adrien looked in her eyes, the same eyes he loved so much, and the tears that were shining in them. “I rest my head so I can hear your heart beating. To calm me down, to make sure you are well and alive. To ensure that everything we’ve been through is in the past, to ensure that I haven’t failed you.”

“My lady…” he didn’t know what to say. He thought that her habit was something trivial, something that she liked and didn’t realize that she was doing. He never thought that was something so deep and affectionate like that. “You haven’t failed me.”

“Chat…”

“I’m serious. You didn’t! And I’m forbidding you to think so.” He pulled her into his lap, hugging her. Marinette melted in his arms. “I love you and I’m here for you, with you. Nothing will tear us apart, my lady. I promise you.”

He gave her a long kiss, with all the love and admiration that he felt for her, trying to show her how much she was important to him and how much he trusted her. Trying to show how he felt good and complete in her arms, how her smile was able to brighten his day, how being next to her made him feel a thousand times better. He wanted to show her how beautiful she was and that he could spend days thinking about her and her smell and being with her and–

“I love you.” she whispered, breaking the kiss so she could look in his eyes. “I love you so much, mon chaton.”

“I love you too, my lady.” He wrapped her in his arms.

They stayed like this for a while, the city starting to sleep and being forgotten by them. They could hear the kwamis talking, but they didn’t move, still hugging and listening each other breathing and trying to record that moment in their memory.

Unfortunately, the moment was broken by Adrien’s phone. Not wanting to let Marinette go, he picked the phone, his other arm still wrapped in his lover.

Seeing Nathalie’s name, Adrien sighed. He knows she was trying to give him as much as free time as possible, but it was getting late and he had other commitments early in the next day.

Adrien answered the phone, while Marinette was playing with his hair. In a quick conversation, Nathalie asked him to go home.

“Yes, mom.” He said. Nathalie didn't say anything. Frowning, he hung up and looked at Marinette, who was looking at him like a second head had grown in his shoulder. “What?”

“Did you just call Nathalie ‘mom’?”

Adrien was confused and then his eyes widened.

“I just called Nathalie ‘mom’. Oh my god, what do I do now?”

Marinette smiled, giving him a tender kiss on his cheeks.

“Now you go home and talk to her. Your mother is waiting for you.”


End file.
